Let It Inspire You
by Yuna Nohako
Summary: I'm sorry, guys, but it's not a fic. Actually these are ideas for the damn good writers we have in this fandom, 'cause they simply won't leave my head and sadly I can't use my own hand on them. So I decided to put them here to maybe inspire someone!
1. Prompt 01

**PROMPT 01**

**Don't you worry, I'll be quick! I know nobody wants to read these notes but I'll just give some explanations. The thing is my head is full of ideas I consider kind of good but my lack of time (and, honestly, talent) doesn't allow me to put them on paper. So I thought it could be a good idea to post them here and see if they manage to get someone's attention. They are kind of prompts, so don't worry, the fic would be completely yours, I just want to give ideas.**

**Another thing I need to mention, English is not my first language and I'm still getting used to it, so if I commit any mistake, I'm really sorry. Google translate helps me with some words but mistakes escape and I know how bad it is to read something full of errors.**

**So, I don't really know why this came to be the first prompt posted here but it's just something that WON'T LEAVE ME BE and I really REALLY wished someone would accept to write it.**

**Ok, so, that's the deal: I really do love Blaine and I'm a total slut for Klaine but since I saw the episode 03x05 I'm DYING for a fanfiction plot that sadly I haven't read ANY. I'm kind of impressed, when I watched the episode I thought that would rain fics about it, but I've seen none, so here am I, pleading for you good writers sake!**

**PAIRING:** Kurt/Sebastian (preference) or Kurt/Karofsky

**PROMPT:** We all saw how the scene at the car went, how Blaine was drunk and was trying to cross a line Kurt didn't want to and how nervous Kurt got before Blaine stopped. But what if he didn't stop? What I wanted was a fic that Blaine was much more exalted on that scene and didn't stop when Kurt asked and actually hurt him. He tries to have his way with him not caring about Kurt's pleas. And then someone enters the scene, stopping Blaine and helping Kurt. It could be Karofsky or Sebastian, though I would prefer if it was Sebastian (I do think it would be much more interesting) and from here it's up to you.

I only have a few requests:

- The romantic development would be between Kurt and the one who saves him. I would prefer if it was slow and gradual, not just "oh, my hero, I love you". Actually I would prefer if at the beginning it was very turbulent and not romantic, with Kurt being completely shaken by the events.

- It's up to you what will happen with Blaine, the only thing I want is that he and Kurt don't get back together. If he is really a sadistic bastard or a boy with problems with alcohol you decide, but it has to be obvious that he was trying to force Kurt. If Kurt will tell anyone else is also for you to decid.

- It's also up to you how much angst the fic will have. I LOVE hurt/comfort and for me it's never too much, but this fic will be yours, so you put it the way you want. I just ask you to put Kurt at least a bit traumatized for a little while.

**Well, that's it! I hope this first prompt have inspired someone. If you are interested in writing it, please let me know! Just send a review or an e-mail and be sure you will make a person REALLY happy! And if you've already seen this anywhere, please send me! **

**Thank you very much already!**

**XxX**

**This prompt was accepted by Float-Flutter-Fly. Her fic's named The Courage King's Wound and it's AWESOME.**

**Link: fanfiction .net /s/7780072/1/ The_Courage_Kings_Wound (without the spaces)**


	2. Prompt 02

**PROMPT 02**

**Hey sweeties! How are you today? I hope you are all ok! Here am I again, bringing you another prompt! It's the same scheme, if someone gets interested, just tell me, and if anyone has already seen something like this, PLEASE, tell me!**

**PARING:** Kurt/Blaine

**PROMPT:** The story would be set in medieval times. Blaine is the leader of an order and is on an expedition through some villages when he comes across a riot where a boy was being accused of witchcraft, with his sentence being the bonfire. His charge was to have used charms to seduce the master of the house where he worked (the man had actually tried to rape Kurt but someone saw/discovered and then he accused Kurt). For some reason, Blaine saves Kurt and, not having where to leave him, decides to bring Kurt with him and his men. And from here it's up to you.

- It's completely your choice what happened before - with Blaine and Kurt. I just would like to ask you to put Blaine as a very honorable person, with high concepts and sense of justice and Kurt as one who had suffered with prejudice through all his life. I think the army would probably be the Warblers, but you decide this, and, about Kurt, it could be either the first attempt of the man or he could have being abusing him for some time and, for some reason, it was discovered this time.

**Well, I think this is it! Hope you have liked this little 'challenge'! =]**

**See ya soon! \o**


	3. Prompt 03

**PROMPT 03**

**Ok, so, this one comes from the dream I just had this night and if I wasn't so excited about it I would be truly embarrassed. It's a PWP with four of our beloved boys and, well, I hope this interests someone!**

**PARING: **Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian/Sam (you can change if you want - they were just the ones in my dream)

**PROMPT:** The four boys are in a singular - though harmonious - relationship. They enjoy a wonderful evening of pure entertainment at 'x's house. Kurt, being the good boyfriend he is, helps each one of them to get to the top of pleasure, but when it comes to be his turn, something obliges them to stop (in my dream, someone got home, but that's up to you). He keeps saying it's ok and that he doesn't mind, but the others are not happy about it. And that's why when, a week later, he is invited to stay the night, what he finds when he arrives is three gorgeous boys eager to return the favor...

- Most of the PWPs fics has lots of dirty talk and slut-something, so I would like this one to be a bit different. I would prefer if it had NO dirty talk (instead they could call each other pet names as 'angel' and 'beautiful') and were very caring and loving. It could also includes toys, that would be fun…

**Just one last thing: BEST DREAM EVER!**


End file.
